Things Happen
by Yuugi-chan
Summary: [Oneshot] Nobody would ever have guessed that the Uchiha Sasuke would be excited about becoming a father. Who would? SasukexSakura


**Author's Note: "Things Happen" is a very sweet (if not bittersweet) and fluffy piece of fanfiction. Out of all the stories I've written so far, this is probably my absolute favorite. I had this story planned for a long time, so this is hopefully going to be a very long one-shot (if it's short and you want more chapters, e-mail me your ideas and comments). Anyways, please enjoy my hard work on "Things Happen".**

**-Yuugi-chan

* * *

**

**Things Happen**

It was raining that night when he came back from his ANBU mission. The rain didn't bother his mood like it usually did tonight. If anything, he was full of energy and uplifting emotions as he could get. He was eager to see his wife, who would now be about a month pregnant, or so he figured with some quick estimation. The thought of it was what kept him going through that grueling mission. As soon as he had gotten back to Konoha, the captain of the team let him off early, saying he could leave without hearing his usual speech after missions. It was times like this that made him glad he had a best friend, the ANBU captain no less. He and his wife had been trying to have children for at least two years now, and now the finally got one. They were the last couple in their circle of friends to get married, and the last to also have kids, or at least have one soon. He was on cloud nine when he and his wife found out. He had literally picked her up and spun her around of the ground. His wife, of course, was startled. The news quickly spread around the village the most unlikely couple in Konoha was expecting. His friend had held a small get-together, and even though he wasn't one for celebrations, he hadn't minded in the least being showered with congratulations. He had shown off his wife around the village, and those who hadn't yet heard the news were baffled because his slim and petit wife didn't look any different than she had when they had seen her last. Nobody would ever have guessed that _the _Uchiha Sasuke would be excited (which was the understatement of the year) about becoming a father. Who would? They had mostly known him to be reserved and that he kept to himself. He was always seen around wherever his wife went, even if it was the most trivial of things like grocery shopping in the market. This took getting used to, as he was rarely seen with her beforehand, and only had come because his wife had forced him to (despite his many protests). The Uchiha genius's whole attitude upside-down almost overnight, or so it seemed.

He arrived at the door to his house soaking wet, but for him, he was high and dry. When he did open the door though, his wife didn't come up to greet him happily to jump in his arms and pull him into a tight hug (which he found more of a squeeze, but he enjoyed it nonetheless), and the house was dark. The house was quiet, almost too quiet. Straining his ears to listen, Sasuke heard the faintest of sobbing from somewhere in the far corner of the room. Curious to see why his wife was crying this time (as she had the occasional mood-swings that come with pregnancy), he flicked on the light. There was a good amount of blood on the floor and some smeared on the walls leaving red streaks behind. At first, he panicked, thinking his older brother had come back to haunt him like he did in his dreams at night (even though he was already dead at the time). His eyes flicked to the corner where the noise had come from and he saw a blood-spattered wife.

"Oh God, Sakura! Daijobu desuka? Daijobu desuka?" he frantically asked, hands on he shoulders and shaking her lightly.

"No! I'm not okay!" she screamed. "What do you think? What does it look like?" At first he was a bit stunned that his wife had yelled right back at his face, injured or not.

"Sakura, what's the matter with you? What's going on?" he asked, shaking her by the shoulders again. She opened her mouth and shut it. "Sakura!"

"It's gone!" she sobbed. "It's gone, it's gone!"

"What's gone? Why is there blood?"

"It's gone Sasuke-kun! It's gone! I had a miscarriage Sasuke! Oh God, it's dead and it's all my fault!" Sasuke stumbled back a bit, stunned. After a few seconds of recollecting himself the best he could, he embraced his sobbing wife.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "No, it's not. You didn't do anything wrong. Things happen Sakura. Things happen."

"But why is it always to us?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not good enough! I wasn't strong enough! I just sat there and let it die!" she was hysterical now, and of someone had walked in at that moment, they would have thought she was on the verge of insanity (if she wasn't already).

"Sakura, listen to me!" he shook her again. "You're still alive! That's what counts! That the only thing that matters right now, and it's the only thing I care about in this situation! We can always try again, but not if you're dead!"

"You're not mad at me for letting a future clan member die?" she asked, her shoulders still wracking with sobs.

"No. No I'm not. I'm upset, but I'm not angry, no. I could never be angry at you, especially if it wasn't your fault," he said, stroking her hair.

"But I owe you a son," she replied, her voice muffled in his shirt.

"No you don't, Sakura. You don't owe me anything."

"But-"

"Things happen Sakura. Things happen," he replied, cutting her short. A tear glistened down his cheek. "I'm just sorry I wasn't there when you needed me the most…" And there he held her all through the night, both of them crying each other to sleep…

* * *

His friends became worried when he refused to come out of his house, even for missions he wouldn't normally turn down. No matter how important the mission was, he was still set on confining he and his wife inside. They had found him sobbing with his still mourning wife. They didn't give pity; nobody liked pity. His best friend had asked to relieve him of his duties, but the Hokage refused and said the longest he could have was two days. The blond had clenched his fists in rage and anger and forcefully told her it was a family emergency. She responded by saying unless his wife was in labor, he had to continue on with the missions. He had come storming out of her office and his wife had to calm him and his crying son down. She spoke privately to the Hokage the next day and explained the situation since her husband didn't fully comprehend what was going on (she also highly doubted he knew what a miscarriage was in the first place). He was finally relieved of his duties soon after their conversation. 

The raven-haired ninja had to force-feed his wife because she refused to eat on her own. She always said she wasn't hungry. She cried herself to sleep every night, and he cried for her until she awoke. Sasuke's hours of sleep were cut in half, giving him only two hours each day, as he had to make sure his wife could function on her own and wouldn't hurt herself.

Things calmed down after about a month and he started going back on missions once again. They noticed he wasn't the same afterwards. He never smiled or spoke, even when spoken to, almost like he had closed himself up into a shell. His nightmares, though different from before, became more and more frequent, and so did his emotional breakdowns. When he became more social about two weeks later, his friend always had to bring his son upstairs so Sasuke's emotional barriers didn't break down, despite his son's protests of wanting to see "Uncle Sasuke", whom he had become quite attached to over the years. His back was back to her old cheery self in the second month, only putting on fake smiles when she was truly upset. Things fell back in their regular routine eventually, but they knew things could happen. Despite that fact, the decided to try again…

About eleven months later, Sasuke got his first son and child whom, ironically, he named "Itachi".

* * *

**Author's End Note: Yeah, I know, cheesy ending, but think about it. If Sasuke did kill his brother, wouldn't he still want to remember the good times he had with him before he went nuts? So, I find it only fitting that he name his son after him, but that just might be me.**


End file.
